


Gangsey Group Chat

by Not_Your_Deers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Blue makes a group chat. Stupidity ensues.





	1. The Beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue creates a chat, Henry is added, and Ronan has feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Names as of Chapter End*  
> BlueLily - Blue  
> JustGansey - Gansey  
> Move_I'm_Gay - Ronan  
> Wizard Boy - Adam  
> Dead - Noah  
> Madonna - Henry

_BlueLily created chat_ **_“Gangsey”_ **

_BlueLily added Move_I’m_Gay, JustGansey, Wizard Boy, and Dead_

 

BlueLily - Hi Idiots

Wizard Boy - Move_I’m_Gay???

Move_I’m_Gay - Take a guess

Wizard Boy - Ronan???

Move_I’m_Gay - Yo

 

Dead - Really Blue?

Dead - Also I <3 Ronan’s name!

 

BlueLily - Sorry Noah

 

JustGansey - Can I add Henry?

Move_I’m_Gay - Uhhh… NO

BlueLily - I vote yes

Wizard Boy - ^

Dead - Who’s Henry again????

JustGansey - Nvm, Noah

BlueLily - So is that 2:1?

JustGansey - Yeah

Move_I’m_Gay - NOOOO

 

_JustGansey added Henry Cheng_

 

BlueLily - Hi Henry!!

Henry Cheng - YO

Wizard Boy - Greetings, my friend

Henry Cheng - lol please change my name???

JustGansey - Sure

 

_JustGansey changed Henry Cheng to Madonna_

_JustGansey gave Madonna admin privileges_

 

JustGansey - There we go!!

Wizard Boy - Henry’s name is a mood

Move_I’m_Gay - ^

Dead - ^^

Madonna - ^^^

BlueLily - I’m pretty sure you can’t comment on your own name??

Madonna - Screw the rules I have money

Wizard Boy - Kaiba is that you?

Madonna - Lol yep

 

Move_I’m_Gay - This is fun, but I gotta go hang out with Matthew & Declan (ugh)

Wizard Boy - Good luck

Move_I’m_Gay - Thanks

 

Madonna - Woah Lynch has feelings


	2. #Pynch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is savage, Ronan and Adam are cute, and Noah has a VERY bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Names as of End of Chapter*  
> BlueLily - Blue  
> JustGansey - Gansey  
> Move_I'm_Gay - Ronan  
> Disaster Bi - Adam  
> Dead - Noah  
> Madonna - Henry

JustGansey - Henry is secretly savage. Woah

BlueLily - ikr???

 

Move_I’m_Gay - Hey Parrish?!?!

Wizard Boy - Yo

Move_I’m_Gay - Date

Wizard Boy - SHit sorry i forgot

Move_I’m_Gay - It’s cool. Pick you up, or…?

Wizard Boy - I'll drive don't worry

Move_I’m_Gay - Sure? Promise???

Wizard Boy - Promise

Move_I’m_Gay - K see you soon hun

Wizard Boy - Sure love

 

Madonna - They’re the fucking cutest

BlueLily - ^

Dead - #Pynch

JustGansey - #Pynch

BlueLily - #Pynch

Madonna - #Pynch

 

Wizard Boy - I leave for two freaking hours and #Pynch is trending on twitter???????

Wizard Boy - wtf

Wizard Boy - and now you’re not responding

Wizard Boy - classy

 

BlueLily - You’ve gotta admit it’s funny tho

Wizard Boy - Fair enough

Madonna - Also we need to acknowledge your disaster bi energy

Wizard Boy - Fair enough

 

_BlueLily changed Wizard Boy to Disaster Bi_

 

Disaster Bi - I feel this on a spiritual level

 

Dead - Hey we should play T or D!!!!!


	3. Truth Or Dare? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah is adorable, Ronan and Henry tell the truth, and Blue gets the worst dare ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Names as of Chapter End*  
> BlueLily - Blue  
> JustGansey - Gansey  
> Move_I'm_Gay - Ronan  
> Disaster Bi - Adam  
> ActualPuppy - Noah  
> Drama Whore - Henry

BlueLily - I’m in. But first can we agree Noah is actually a puppy in human form???

Disaster Bi - ^ (!!!)

 

_Disaster Bi changed Dead to ActualPuppy_

 

ActualPuppy - Thanks

Disaster Bi - np

ActualPuppy - So….

Disaster Bi - Chill. No puppy dog eyes needed. I’m in.

 

Move_I’m_Gay - I’m always in for this sort of shit

Madonna - Same. I <3 Drama!

JustGansey - I don’t know….

 

ActualPuppy - Please…??

JustGansey - No

ActualPuppy - Please???

JustGansey - Fine you suck

 

ActualPuppy - YAY!!!

 

BlueLily - I’ll start, then?

JustGansey - Good idea Jane

 

BlueLily - Ronan T or D?

Move_I’m_Gay - T. I’m happy on the sofa and don’t wanna move rn.

BlueLily - Who was the first dude you had a crush on??

JustGansey - Am I the only one praying it’s Adam?

Disaster Bi - I mean… I think so. I already know

 

Move_I’m_Gay - WHAT???

Disaster Bi - I’m not blind love

Move_I’m_Gay - I guess I am a mess

Disaster Bi - Yep

JustGansey - ^

 

Move_I’m_Gay - Anyways….

Madonna - Yeah?!?!

Move_I’m_Gay - I will mute you drama whore

 

_Madonna changed their name to Drama Whore_

 

BlueLily - Hurry Up Lynch

Move_I’m_Gay -  ~~kavinsky~~

Drama Whore - Speak Up

Move_I’m_Gay - **KAVINSKY**

JustGansey - No fucking way

  
Move_I’m_Gay - Moving on, it’s my turn.

Move_I’m_Gay - @Drama Whore. T or D???

Drama Whore - T=More Drama, so…. T

 

BlueLily - Lynch i have an idea

Move_I’m_Gay - PM me

 

_BlueLily sent a private message to Move_I’m_Gay: Ask him what Henrysexual means_

 

Move_I’m_Gay - WTF does henrysexual mean?

Drama Whore - Pan

Disaster Bi - Cool high five?

Drama Whore - Nah i’m good

 

ActualPuppy - no drama?? i’m shook.

JustGansey - ^

 

Drama Whore - So @BlueLily, T/D?

BlueLily - Truth is for the WEAK. D!!!

Drama Whore - Shit I hate dares.

 

_Move_I’m_Gay sent a private message to Drama Whore:  Make her kiss Adam_

_Drama Whore sent a private message to Move_I’m_Gay: Why r u helping me??????_

_Move_I’m_Gay sent a private message to Drama Whore: Revenge_

_Drama Whore sent a private message to Move_I’m_Gay: Mood tho_

 

JustGansey - Henry??? Where’d you go?

Drama Whore - I’m here. Blue, kiss Adam

BlueLily - Fuck

JustGansey - NO

Disaster Bi - Ronan WTF

Move_I’m_Gay - I didn’t do anything

 

ActualPuppy - mmmm right

Drama Whore - Damn Noah

Move_I’m_Gay - Go do it

Move_I’m_Gay - Pics or it didn’t happen

 

BlueLily - Fucking Fight Me


	4. Truth or Dare? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gansey proposes his love, Henry has a boyfriend, and someone new joins the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Names by Chapter End*  
> BlueLily - Blue  
> JustGansey - Gansey  
> Move_I'm_Gay - Ronan  
> Disaster Bi - Adam  
> ActualPuppy - Noah  
> Drama Whore - Henry  
> Boyfriend - Henry's Boyfriend

JustGansey - fuckyouronan.png

Drama Whore - The fact that you’re the one sending this gives me life

Move_I’m_Gay - ikr. that’s why i did this

Drama Whore - Marry ME!!

Disaster Bi - That’s my boyfriend back off

Disaster Bi - Also Fuck You ROnan

 

BlueLily - Ok…. @JustGansey Truth or Dare?

JustGansey - Oh no I’m scared

ActualPuppy - Same tho

Move_I’m_Gay - HURRY UP

JustGansey - Uhhhhh….. Dare???

 

BlueLily - *evil laughter*

Disaster Bi - Run while you still can Gansey

BlueLily - I’m kidding, u’ll be fine

 

_Drama Whore sent a private message to BlueLily: He’s fucked isn’t he?_

_BlueLily sent a private message to Drama Whore: U might want to look for a funeral suit_

_Drama Whore sent a private message to BlueLily: Noted_

 

BlueLily - Go up to Declan

JustGansey - Yeah?

BlueLily - And tell him

JustGansey - Yeah?

BlueLily - That you think he’s the coolest Lynch brother and you’re in love with him.

 

Disaster Bi - Can I come with for pics??

JustGansey - Sure

JustGansey - @Move_I’m_Gay where is he?

Move_I’m_Gay - his apartment

Disaster Bi - I’ll drive?

JustGansey - Probably a good idea yeah

 

Disaster Bi - poorgansey.jpg

ActualPuppy - That’s???Cute???

Disaster Bi - Ikr it went really well… he was really nice about it

JustGansey - It was weird af

Disaster Bi - ^

 

BlueLily - oops i failed

JustGansey - poor you

JustGansey - @Drama Whore, T or D?

Drama Whore - Truth. I’m lazy, girl.

 

JustGansey - Do you have an s/o?

Drama Whore - Fuck

Disaster Bi - Mood

 

JustGansey - Tell Us

Disaster Bi - Tell Us

BlueLily - Tell Us

ActualPuppy - Tell Us

Move_I’m_Gay - TELL US

 

Drama Whore - Yes

Move_I’m_Gay - no way who

 

_Drama Whore added Boyfriend_

 

_Drama Whore sent a private message to Boyfriend: Don’t tell them who you are, Dec._

_Boyfriend sent a private message to Drama Whore: Sure mon copain_

_Drama Whore sent a private message to Boyfriend: Did you just call me your boyfriend in French???_

_Boyfriend sent a private message to Drama Whore: yes ily_

_Drama Whore sent a private message to Boyfriend: ilyt_

 

Boyfriend - Hi

BlueLily - Hurt Henry and I kill you

Boyfriend - Noted. And you are?

BlueLily - Blue Sargent. Short and crazy. Will murder. Loves @JustGansey <3

JustGansey - Gansey (Just Gansey, as the name suggests). Smart, weird, will fuck shit up. Loves @BlueLily <3

Disaster Bi - Adam Parrish. Magic boi. Literally will do anything for Henry. Loves @Move_I’m_Gay

Move_I’m_Gay - Ronan Lynch. Also magic boi. Will destroy you without a thought. Tolerates @Disaster Bi.

ActualPuppy - Noah. Dead. Actually a puppy. Lonely as hell.

 

Boyfriend - So much information. Damn. Hello all. What’re we doing?

BlueLily - T or D.

Move_I’m_Gay - We’re done now tho.

Disaster Bi - Yeah no offense but we don’t trust you.

Boyfriend - None taken, I don’t trust you either.

 

_Disaster Bi sent a private message to Drama Whore: I like this one. Keep him._


	5. Ugh Latin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam missed Latin, some singing is done, no one knows who Boyfriend is, and Blue is so tired of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Names as of Chapter End*  
> BlueLily - Blue  
> JustGansey - Gansey  
> Disaster Bi - Adam  
> Move_I'm_Gay - Ronan  
> ActualPuppy - Noah  
> Drama Whore - Henry  
> Boyfriend - Declan

Disaster Bi - So what did we do in Latin today????

Boyfriend - Ugh Latin

Move_I’m_Gay - @Boyfriend, not helpful. Also I took notes for you hun.

Boyfriend - Hun? I thought you were heartless.

Move_I’m_Gay - Nah. Just a dick.

Boyfriend - Your words not mine.

 

BlueLily - Mood

 

BlueLily - Sick of all these people talking

Disaster Bi - Sick of all this noise

Drama Whore - Tired of all these cameras flashing

BlueLily - Sick of being poised

Disaster Bi - And now my neck is open wide

Drama Whore - Begging for a fist around

BlueLily - Already choking on my pride

Disaster Bi - So there’s no use crying about it.

 

JustGansey - WTF guys???????

Boyfriend - ^

ActualPuppy - ^^

 

BlueLily - Castle

Drama Whore - ^

Disaster Bi - ^^

 

Boyfriend - Henry, I think we’re done

Drama Whore - What NO

Boyfriend - I’m kidding, weirdo.

Drama Whore - Thank God

 

Disaster Bi - I’m definitely not going to do this to Ronan like weekly

Move_I’m_Gay - Noted, thanks

Disaster Bi - Oops

 

ActualPuppy - Is no one else curious who @Boyfriend really is??

JustGansey - I am, but…

JustGansey - He doesn’t seem to want to tell us.

Disaster Bi - Yeah

Move_I’m_Gay - I only feel anger, so no, I’m not curious

JustGansey - Fucking liar

Drama Whore - ^

Disaster Bi - ^^

Boyfriend - ^^^

ActualPuppy - ^^^^

 

Move_I’m_Gay - woah betrayed dude

JustGansey - This is how I feel about you idiots all the freaking time

Disaster Bi - Same

 

_ Boyfriend sent a Private Message to Drama Whore - Why am I here again? _

_ Drama Whore sent a Private Message to Boyfriend - I want them to love you _

 

Boyfriend - I have to go BTW. See you later, I guess.

ActualPuppy - bye (also such grammar)

Drama Whore - Bye <3

JustGansey - Bye

Disaster Bi - Bi

Disaster Bi - *I mean bye

 

Move_I’m_Gay - You’re great and all, but that joke?? Trash.

Disaster Bi - Ikr

 

BlueLily - Honestly, why am I friends with you idiots? Like wth is even happening?


	6. Good Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's awake at midnight, Gansey threatens Adam, and Blue is the only normal one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Names*  
> BlueLily - Blue  
> JustGansey - Gansey  
> Move_I'm_Gay - Ronan  
> Disaster Bi - Adam  
> Drama Whore - Henry  
> Boyfriend - Declan   
> ActualPuppy - Noah

Drama Whore - Good morning

Move_I’m_Gay - It’s literally 12:01 wtf?!

Drama Whore - idk. Why are u awake?

Move_I’m_Gay - Insomnia 

JustGansey - ^

ActualPuppy - I’m a ghost.

 

Drama Whore - Do you actually just not sleep????

ActualPuppy - Yeah

Disaster Bi - It’s weird

 

Boyfriend - Is everyone just awake all night? Like only Blue hasn’t appeared yet…

Move_I’m_Gay - @Disaster Bi, @JustGansey, would this be considered hypocritical.

Disaster Bi - yes definitely 

Boyfriend - But I have work though. 

Disaster Bi - same but still

 

JustGansey - Adam?!?!?!? I told you to stop the night shifts. 

Disaster Bi - shit

Drama Whore - oooh drama

Move_I’m_Gay - @Drama Whore living up to his name.

Boyfriend - ikr I’m stuck w/ this idiot.

Move_I’m_Gay - He’s better than having to look after @Disaster Bi

 

Move_I’m_Gay - @Disaster Bi???

Move_I’m_Gay - Adam?

ActualPuppy - I think he ran away from Gansey

 

_ Disaster Bi sent a private message to Move_I’m_Gay - Noah’s right. See you later. _

 

_ Disaster Bi sent a private message to ActualPuppy - You?? Know?? Everything?? _

_ ActualPuppy sent a private message to Disaster Bi - Time literally doesn’t apply to me. _

_ Disaster Bi - Creepy _

 

BlueLily - I just woke up (at 7:30 because I’m a normal human being) and you guys have been texting for hours???


	7. Originals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Names*  
> JustGansey - Gansey  
> Disaster Bi - Adam  
> Move_I'm_Gay - Ronan  
> ActualPuppy - Noah

_ Disaster Bi created chat “ _ **_Originals_ ** _ ” _

_ Disaster Bi added Move_I’m_Gay, JustGansey, and ActualPuppy _

 

Disaster Bi - So hi.

Move_I’m_Gay - Originals????

JustGansey - ^

Disaster Bi - the original raven boys. from b4 blue and henry and boyfriend

JustGansey - Ok cool.

 

ActualPuppy - I hate being dead

Move_I’m_Gay - I wish I was dead

Disaster Bi - Same tho

JustGansey - u ok??

Move_I’m_Gay - Yes, Mom.

 

JustGansey - So any new theories on who Boyfriend is?!?!

Move_I’m_Gay - why does it matter?

Disaster Bi - 1) it’s a puzzle, 2) what if we know him?

Move_I’m_Gay - omfg. I hadn’t realised that. What if he goes to Aglionby????

Disaster Bi - Exactly

 

ActualPuppy - ik who he is

Disaster Bi - tell us

JustGansey - tell us

ActualPuppy - no i’m not henry

Move_I’m_Gay - i might actually be the least savage person here, wtf

 

Disaster Bi - Ronan Has Been Dethroned!

JustGansey - YAY! Party Time!

ActualPuppy - YAY!

 

Move_I’m_Gay - this is abuse

Move_I’m_Gay - bye

 

_ Move_I’m_Gay left the chat, “ _ **_Originals_ ** _ ” _


	8. RONAN NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life sucks, Ronan gets a new tattoo, and Declan gets revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Names*  
> BlueLily - Blue  
> JustGansey - Gansey  
> Move_I'm_Gay - Ronan  
> Disaster Bi - Adam  
> ActualPuppy - Noah  
> Drama Whore - Henry  
> Boyfriend - Declan

Boyfriend - So how’s life with you guys?

Move_I’m_Gay - Depressing

Disaster Bi - Meaningless

Drama Whore - Boring

ActualPuppy - Life and I aren’t on speaking terms right now

 

JustGansey - Noah wtf that’s so weirdly metaphorical

ActualPuppy - ik

Move_I’m_Gay - I love it

 

Move_I’m_Gay - i have free money so i’m gonna get another tattoo

Boyfriend - Ronan no

Move_I’m_Gay - Ronan yes

BlueLily - Ronan no

Move_I’m_Gay - ronan yes

JustGansey - ronan no

Move_I’m_Gay - ronan yes

ActualPuppy - Ronan No

Move_I’m_Gay - Ronan YES

 

_Boyfriend sent a private message to Disaster Bi: Tell your idiot boyfriend no._

 

Disaster Bi - Ronan yes

Move_I’m_Gay - RONAN Y- wait what???

Disaster Bi - you should definitely get another tattoo

Move_I’m_Gay - your wish is my command hun

 

Move_I’m_Gay - @ActualPuppy, since you were _so_ supportive of my tattoo, i got it in memory of you

ActualPuppy - what does it say????

Move_I’m_Gay - Remembered

ActualPuppy - i’m actually crying rn

Drama Whore - can confirm. gansey is too.

JustGansey - blatant lies

BlueLily - someone’s lying, and it isn’t henry

JustGansey - BLUE!?!?!

BlueLily - I must not tell lies

 

_Boyfriend sent a private message to Disaster Bi: How dare you betray me so??_

_Disaster Bi sent a private message to Boyfriend: Get wrecked Declan_


	9. We Know Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Names*  
> JustGansey - Gansey  
> BlueLily - Blue  
> Move_I'm_Gay - Ronan  
> Disaster Bi - Adam  
> ActualPuppy - Noah  
> Sassy Gay - Declan  
> Drama Whore - Henry

_ Boyfriend created chat “ _ **_We Know Things_ ** _ ” _

_ Boyfriend added Drama Whore and Disaster Bi _

 

Boyfriend - So Adam figured it out

Disaster Bi - That I did (it wasn’t hard)

Drama Whore - HOW???

Disaster Bi - You wanting to keep him a secret + his weird concern/anger over Ronan

Boyfriend - so my big brother instincts?

Disaster Bi - i think you mean your big  _ bother _ instincts

Drama Whore - rlly???

Boyfriend - I’m literally superior in every way back off

  
Disaster Bi - @Boyfriend, are you gay, or….?

Boyfriend - I’m gay

 

_ Disaster Bi changed Boyfriend to Sassy Gay _

 

Sassy Gay - Thanks just being boyfriend was a bit weird

Drama Whore - yeah thanks adam

 

Disaster Bi - oh also noah knows

Sassy Gay - ofc he does.

 

_ Sassy Gay added ActualPuppy to the chat _

 

ActualPuppy - Since when does Adam know, Declan???

Disaster Bi - since the tattoo incident

ActualPuppy - oh no i’m crying again

Drama Whore - mood tho

Sassy Gay- ^

\---

Move_I’m_Gay - why have adam and noah just,,, vanished?

Disaster Bi - No reason

ActualPuppy - ^

Drama Whore - ^^

Sassy Gay - ^^^

 

JustGansey - I’m not sure what to say about that new name...

JustGansey - Also, That’s not suspicious at all….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of changing Gansey's username. Any suggestions?


	10. Not a chapter

So you'll probably notice that this is the last chapter, despite the story (what little there was) being incomplete. With the release of CDTH, there are some pretty major changes I'd like to make to this fic, so you can expect an updated version to appear eventually, (under a better name) but for now the Gangsey Groupchat is done. 

🙂

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> \- The Slytherin


End file.
